This patent document relates to an electrical switch, and, more specifically, to a surface mount snap switch for use in a variety of products and/or applications, such as vehicles, appliances, etc.
Miniature snap switches, or “microswitches”, are known for selectively establishing an electrically-conductive path between two conductive fixed terminal contacts. A horizontally-or vertically-split housing supports an actuator which, via a lever, roller, or similar actuation mechanism, acts to deflect a tensioned blade contact having one or more contact buttons. Deflection of the blade contact in one direction may establish a conductive path between the two fixed terminal contacts, while deflection in the opposite direction may interrupt the conductive path. Accordingly, the snap switch may be of a normally-open (NO) type or a normally-closed (NC) type.
Conventional high life-cycle snap switches are prevalent in many industries and applications, but have generally been limited in construction to those having insert-molded, screw machine terminal contacts formed within one half of a horizontally split housing, with each half of the housing being formed of a thermoset plastic. While effective, such a snap switch construction leads to increased costs, as well as limited mounting configurations due to the screw machine terminal contacts.